


Sunday Morning

by xypeilo



Series: The Little Things [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xypeilo/pseuds/xypeilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi enjoys watching Erwin sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I'd go back to sleep but I wanted to write one more.

It was 6:30AM when Levi stirred to life. He stretched, he yawned, and picked out the gunk from the corners of his eyes. When he opened them slowly, he found Erwin facing him, snoring softly.

Levi was always the first to awake. Despite not being a morning person, he always looked forward to this--watching Erwin sleep. He found it odd that he enjoyed it, but it was the perfect moment that allowed him to take the time to appreciate what he had. Facing Erwin, he studied him carefully. He ran his thumb against his dry lips, feeling the unique shape and texture that only belonged to Erwin. He ran a finger from the bridge to the tip of his nose--he had a large prominant nose, but nothing beats those squirrels Erwin calls eyebows. Levi laughed softly to himself as he remembered the first time he met Erwin and the first thing he noticed were those godawful eyebrows. But he learned to love them--especially when Erwin would bring himself down because his eyebrows were such a distraction. Levi learned to love everything about Erwin--he slowly saw who Erwin was rather than what he looked like, because in the end that's all that mattered.

Levi counted every hidden freckle, watched the way his nostrils subtly twitched while he breathed, listened to the nonsense Erwin would mumble in his sleep--"Mmpf take the pineapple and run...global warming..."

Levi snorted and scooted closer to him until his chest was touching Erwin's. Erwin was considerably larger than Levi, making him feel like a little kid--but he loved the feeling of being completely engulfed by this giant. He felt safe. He moved Erwin's chisled arm over him, which made Erwin automatically scooted Levi closer. He smiled at the thought that Erwin was so use to having him close. Levi rested his arm over Erwin's side and buried his face in his chest, inhaling deeply. He found himself slowly drifting back to sleep with the thought of Erwin in mind.

Yeah, I'm happy...


End file.
